


4 years and I'm happy

by Dinosaur_872



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_872/pseuds/Dinosaur_872
Summary: Why sad, happy!Sapnap, Dream, and George fade away by the eyes of their fans and friends.But that' not it.Find out in the story.Cute and Fluff!A little bit of angst.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	4 years and I'm happy

Sapnap, George, and Dream were the best of best friends. 

So, why did they fade away?

Many fans and YouTubers wondered that but they didn’t know the full story. 

It just happened. One day George stopped collabing with Dream. Dream did the same. They weren’t in the Dream SMP together anymore, one of them was always busy. Tommy had asked if George could convince Dream to do something but George refused, saying he had other things to do. 

Slowly, they both drifted apart, or the fans thought. Sapnap stopped talking to George. 

Neither seemed to care.

Then George disappeared. No one could contact him. Dream said anything nothing, not once did he mention what happened. But he mentioned George and Sapnap a lot and a particular name, it was like Clemine? Or Clem, or something like that. Everyone assumed it was his new dogs’ name. 

No one heard of George within a few months and after that, everyone gave up. 

Dream still streamed and made videos but they weren’t the same without George and Sapnap. But the fans didn’t push it. The fans also knew the blonde had a partner. Nothing else besides that. 

4 years passed. 

Tommy was one of the biggest YouTubers on Youtube. Not as big as Dreams. But big enough. He was now 20 years old but still was his old self. Annoying and effortlessly funny. Tubbo was the same except he made music. His music was popular around the world, making Wilbur proud. 

Niki got married to Wilbur, they moved away from Brighton, promising to see their fans later. No one has seen them in 2 years, only hoping they have a happy life. Tubbo had tweeted out that the couple was expecting. Many fans sent them baby items. Of course, they sent them to Tommy and Tubbo, who delivered them to Wilbur and Niki. 

Purpled had left, joining the military and promising to play Minecraft after his deployment to Japan. He still made videos though. Vlog videos, the fans loved them. 

Ranboo was also another big Youtuber, he basically replaced Technoblade. Which saddened Dream but the blonde didn’t say anything. Bad still made videos but they were different. He basically made a podcast channel where big YouTubers would talk about random shit. Skeppy worked with him, happily married to him. 

Years have passed so why now? The fans would always ask. 

Georgenotfound or George tweeted on December 25, 2025, everyone saw his tweet. It was a picture of him and a little girl that looked exactly like him. She had dark brown hair and pale skin. But she had blue eyes. Besides her was Dream’s dog, the one he adopted 4 years ago. 

George was kneeling, hugging her with a huge smile on his face. He looked slightly different. The brit had grown his hair and he was growing a beard. It looked fluffy. 

The tweet said, ‘Hi, everyone. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! Here in Maine with my daughter, Clementine, and lover.’ that shocked everyone, ‘Out in the snow, cold but awesome. Recommend visiting this place.’ then a smiley face. 

The little girl was standing, she was beaming, holding something in her hand. It was a stuffed doll. A white plushy doll with a circle head and a limbless body. The head had a smiling emoji. 

It was one of Dream’s merch. 

Sapnap had commented, ‘Tell Clementine I said Hi. Oh and Karl told me to tell you that we’ll be visiting on New Years’, Anyway, bye, love you.” with a heart emoji. 

George had responded with, ‘She said she wants her favorite uncles here and love you too, you idiot,’ with a laughing emoji. 

Dream commented below, ‘Come inside, love. Your hot cocoa is getting cold and Clementine needs to put her toys away. For a ten-year-old, she is quite sassy.’

That made everyone rethink. 

George had left his youtube career behind 4 years ago, he had once said he had a 6-year-old niece. ( 4 + 6 = 10 ) Dream had stopped talking to him during streams, not once answering the fans like he was hiding something. The blonde said he had a lover, not telling anyone the person’s gender. Only hinting that his lover had brown hair and was very beautiful.

So, why did no one connect the dots? 

George during his last stream had to suddenly end the stream with a panicked expression. Only saying one word, Vanessa. Dream had left after that, telling his fans that he had somewhere to go. 

A few hours later, a news report had reported a car accident had happened in Florida near where Dream lived, saying that the owner had died immediately. The reporter had said the woman had a toddler, the family was coming back from Christmas shopping before getting hit by a drunk driver. 

The woman’s name was Vanessa Davidson. 

Same last name as George. 

One fan tweeted out, ‘God, I’m so fuckin stupid,’ other fans agreed with her, making jokes after the shocking news started to fade away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

George smiled at his phone, watching as fans started tweeting out responses and theories. A chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked up, staring at his partner. 

Dream or Clay stood a few feet away from, holding his niece or daughter, grinning down at the brit with a love-sick look. He walked forward and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the brit’s lips. The little girl in Dream’s clutch squirmed. 

“Eww! Daddy and Papa are kissing.” she faked gagged. For a 10-year-old, she was quite dramatic, probably got it from Dream. 

George smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. Clementine giggled. She looked up at brit and giggled again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Dream smiled, watching the two with a fond expression. He knew that George was sad when he had to quit Youtube but he was happy to spend time with Clementine. Sapnap had known about her. The accident made Dream realize that he was in love with George. 

The thought of him ever losing George scared out, making him question why he felt a different emotion for his friend. He realized it was love when he saw George comforting his crying 6-year-old niece now adopted daughter. Dream had confessed to George, taking full responsibility for the two Davidsons. 

“I love you,” Dream said, catching the other’s two’s attention. Clementine beamed, hugging her father. George hugged Dream too, kissing the blonde on the cheek before resting his head on Dream’s shoulder. 

Dream smiled at his family. 

He knew that his past self would be so happy for his future self. Finally having his own family with an amazing daughter and a loving husband who supported him in everything. 

He was so happy. 

And so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't wanna see Tommy grow up along with Tubbo. I'm younger than them but it's sad. Seeing Tommy as an adult, a 20-year-old, knowing I watched him grow up and he the same to us. I hope he stays the same. I love his personality and sense of humor. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> I didn't edit it. I was too lazy.


End file.
